


Alive

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: MOSSverse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Thace broke the forehead-touch, pressing his ears in the middle of Ulaz’ chest just so he could listen to the heart beating inside, strong and steady and very muchalive.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



_ Dread  _ clawed at Thace’s chest, jolting him awake. Sitting upright on the nest bed, he tried to calm his breathing, using the meditation technique that Kolivan had taught him back when he was still a new recruit.

 

Nightmares were an old friend to Thace, what with his duty as an assigned Blade. Faces of long lost friends and families plagued him from time to time, bringing terrors to his sleep as his brain decided to replay the scenes of every battle, every gruesome death. 

 

Ulaz had once said that it was a way for his brain to heal from trauma, when both of them were unable to find sleep. As much as Thace hated the night terrors, their presence was not only normal, they were absolutely  _ necessary _ . A way to healing was never an easy one, especially for wounds that healing pod couldn’t fix, Ulaz said too.

 

_ Ulaz. _

 

Thace immediately reached into the bond just as he turned to his side. Their nest bed was empty save from himself, the sheets next to him already cold. But the bond inside him thrummed; first with concern, then with comfort.

 

Still, that wasn’t enough for Thace, not now, not when his nightmare hit too close to home. Hastily putting a robe over his bare skin, Thace slid off from the nest bed and began his quest to find his  _ mahler _ .

 

The Blade of Marmora Headquarters never slept. Different circadian rhythms combined with the need to stay alert all the  _ stars-damned _ time resulted in constant activity inside the base. When Thace walked out of his personal cabin, he was immediately greeted by other Blades and tech personnels milling about. He spotted a medic and stopped her.

 

“Did you see Ulaz?” he asked.

 

“In the medbay, Sir”, the medic replied. “Leader Kolivan’s team just arrived a few vargas ago and requested his assistance.”

 

Oh, so that was all the fuss about. Kolivan had been away for a mission for a couple of dral, making Sub-Leader Antok  _ twitchy  _ from worry. This had resulted with a few bruised new recruits as the half Balmeran-Galra released his pent-up frustration on the training deck.

 

Thace thanked the medic before flitting off to the elevator.

 

When he reached the medbay, he found Ulaz talking with Antok in front of one of the occupied healing pods— Kolivan was inside it, Thace noted. Their eyes met with his and Thace gave Antok, specifically, a slight nod.

 

“We can look into some artificial organ design once they’re healed, but there’s really nothing we can do for now”, Ulaz ended, his voice exasperated. Antok’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he leaned back to the base of the pod, arms crossed as he glared menacingly at both Ulaz and Thace.

 

Thace felt dread slowly settling in his gut as the realization set in, but Ulaz simply hooked his arm around Thace’s and pulled him into the safety of his office.

 

“You are upset”, Ulaz stated and suddenly, Thace felt like walls were closing all around him as his nightmares rushed back in.

 

Fiery explosion— he saw Ulaz being surrounded by fire as the world exploded all around them. There were a good distance between them, keeping them apart, and Thace stretched out his arms, trying to reach Ulaz, his  _ mahler _ , but their hands never touched.

 

And then he felt warmth pouring into the bond, rushing like a waterfall they once saw in Planet Mylta-4. Thace clung into the bond and let the warmth wrapping him like a layer of blanket, as the world— the  _ real _ one —returned in bright, vibrant colors. 

 

Ulaz still hadn’t stopped rubbing his back, Thace realized.

 

“It was—” he choked out. “Just a dumb nightmare.”

 

Immediately, Ulaz’ face softened. “It’s not dumb if it agitates you so,  _ mahler _ .”

 

Too exhausted to argue back, Thace leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Ulaz. Ulaz had stopped rubbing his back and now held his palms in his own larger one, filling the silence between them with soft, steady purr.

 

Ulaz had always been taller than Thace, bigger. When they hugged, his entire self could fit in the expanse of Ulaz’ broad torso, wrapping him safe and warm. Thace broke the forehead-touch, pressing his ears in the middle of Ulaz’ chest just so he could listen to the heart beating inside, strong and steady and very much  _ alive _ .

 

For once, Thace didn’t mind being small.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
